Recent surveys have identified over 10,000 different models of mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, in operation world wide. To meet the growing popularity of mobile devices, ten or more new models are being introduced into the marketplace each week. Also, there are hundreds of different carriers around the world that enable a wide variety of wireless services and communication links with different capabilities for providing content to mobile devices and other remotely located devices. Consequently, the context for providing and rendering content for use with a target remote device and/or a carrier can vary widely.
For example, there is not a standard size or color palette for display screens. Consequently, content rendered for use with a color display of one size may or may not be accurately displayable, if at all, by a monochrome display of a different size. Also, the capacity and reliability of different communication links provided by carriers to their individual customers can significantly impact the accurate and timely rendering of content for display on a remote device. Additionally, the general operation and known bugs in client applications such as browsers can widely differ. Furthermore, a developer may create content in one or more different languages that can have parameters that must be considered for accurate rendering of the content for display on a target remote device.